vagrantstoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Introduction
The game takes place in the world of Ivalice, but well after Final Fantasy Tactics. Magic and monsters have largely disappeared from the land. The internal political rivalries are between the Priesthood of St. Iocus under Cardinal Batistum, represented by its militant arm, the Order of the Crimson Blades, and Parliament, represented by its own force, the Valendia Knights of the Peace (VKP)VKP Officer: Furthermore, we must find out why the Cardinal sent his blades to deal with this incident without our approval. Vagrant Story, Square, 2000, Playstation One Relations are further strained by the appearance of what they deem a "terrorist cult". The Müllenkamp sect is a banner for the disadvantaged of the hierarchical society; they are enticed and exhorted by a heady brew of political power and religious reformation. What wealth the fat miser Parliament keeps from them, they will give to everyone, and what pleasures the prudish hypocrite Church forbids to them, they will make shameless for everyone. Lead by the enigmatic Sydney Losstarot, Müllenkamp is suspected of attempting to assassinate the king that Yuletide past. Müllenkamp is protected and funded by the Duke Aldous Byron Bardorba, who also secretly controls strings in Parliament, though his actions all stem from an unknown reason. :Next area: Wine Cellar Parliament In a meeting at 0:24 A.M., VKP leader Steward LeSait sends in Riskbreaker, Ashley Riot to investigate this bizarre event. VKP Officer: "Furthermore, we must find out why the Cardinal sent his Blades to deal with this incident without our approval." Ashley: "Are cults not the Templars' concern?" Graylands Manor Duke Aldous Byron Bardorba's Manor estate There is no passage between the two areas; when one is finished, cutscenes roll and the new area is loaded; the player controls Ashley's placement and the timing and location of his sword swings. The Manor is not listed on the Map Menu. When the Müllenkamp cult attacks the Duke's home, they take the Duke's family hostage and make several demands. The Duke himself was not at his home during the attack. Callo Merlose was sent ahead by the VKP to Duke Bardorba's manor to investigate the Duke's involvement with Müllenkamp and the Cardinal's interest in Sydney Losstarot,VKP Officer: Our Inquisitors have found that Müllenkamp's coin comes from the captive duke himself. Vagrant Story, Square, 2000, Playstation Oneand has been watching the events in the Duke's Mansion from outside. Ashley meets her at 1:28 A.M. Upon seeing an assault by the Crimson Blades, one which was not cleared by the VKP, Ashley decides that the attack is a perfect distraction for him to infiltrate the manor. At 2:32 A.M., the Crimson Blades have yet to find the Müllenkamp leader, Sydney. Manor Courtyard While the Crimson Blades try to put out the flames that threaten the manor, Ashley Riot attempts to sneak past a group of Müllenkamp cultists. However, he is revealed by a falling block of wood, and is forced to kill both of them to move on. Manor Interior Chapel Ashley infiltrates the manor; after overhearing a conversation between Sydney and his second-in-command, the doubtful John Hardin, Ashley moves to capture the enemy leader. Pointing a bowgun at a lone Sydney, Riot threatens to fire if he does not cooperate. Instead of following commands, Sydney moves for his sword. Firing straight into Sydney's heart, Ashley believes to have killed his foe. Hardin distracts Ashley by running into the room with a young boy in his arms. Ashley witnesses the vaunted powers of Sydney first hand:Ashley: What's going on? You were most certainly dead! Leave the back-from-the-grave stuff to faerie tales... Vagrant Story, Square, 2000, Playstation One while he is looking away, a still-living Sydney knocks Ashley to the ground, pulls the crossbow bolt out of his chest, taunts Ashley, and summons a bloodied wyvern away from its battle with the Crimson Blades;Duke Bardorba: The fool Sydney used his wyvern. We can't have witnesses telling the world, can we? Vagrant Story, Square, 2000, Playstation One it comes crashing through the stained-glass ceiling, studded with the crossbow bolts of its enemies. The Müllenkamp members escape while the Riot puts the beast to death. Sydney escapes with his accomplice Hardin and the Duke's son Joshua, leaving Ashley with a clue to his whereabouts.Sydney: I...I'm the one you want. Hardin...go quickly...go...to Leá Monde. Vagrant Story, Square, 2000, Playstation One After the creature is slain, Ashley looks out onto a sunrise over the Greylands. This event was dubbed the "Graylands Incident" by the VKP. Duke Bardoba At 5:38 A.M, Duke Bardorba hears of the events in his secondary residence in the Graylands. Upon this, he orders his men to burn down his home while pretending to be Blades to hide evidence of Sydney's magical powers. In this act, he is killing his family, to the shock of the Duke's courtiers. Bardorba also sends out a man of his employ dressed in red armor to Leá Monde to defeat all the forces that are gathering there. However, despite the Duke's coldness, he shows warmth to his captured son, Joshua Corrinne Bardorba, the boy whom Müllenkamp had captured during their attack. Outside Leá Monde Cutscene: Outside the tunnels leading under the dark waters wracked with whirlpools, that isolate Leá Monde from the rest of the world. Ashley and Callo make it to the only remaining entrance of the ruined city of Leá Monde at 11:42 A.M. After an earthquake, all overland routes to the town were blocked off, and the whirlpools make entering by sea also impossible. Now the once-flourishing town is completely abandoned by all except Müllenkamp, who use it as their base. The only way in is the old Wine Cellar. Once again leaving his companion behind, Ashley moves into Leá Monde alone. But as he walks in, Sydney appears behind a defenseless Callo Merlose. Ashley, not knowing his partner is in danger, continues forward on his mission while further earthquakes make the passage unstable. Gallery "Vagrant Story" HD Playthrough Part 1| "Vagrant Story" HD Playthrough Part 2| "Vagrant Story" HD Playthrough Part 3| Links References Category:Locations Category:Storytelling